


Gemino-ed

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Ravenclaw second year Im Changkyun scared half the student population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with a spell that went horribly wrong.





	Gemino-ed

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Bang Syah @aisyah_tsu on Twitter. I enjoy reading your Potter AU so much, you have my whole heart ♡

 

Second year Ravenclaw Im Changkyun woke up in the boys' dormitory alone. His classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wouldn't be until one in the afternoon, and most students are out by the lake or practising Quidditch, enjoying the first sunny day after a fortnight of rain.

 

As he found himself on his own, finally, he could put his plans into motion. Some of his classmates have been hiding his stuff to piss him off. Their tactics were very effective and driving Changkyun out of his wits. After some days of research at the library, he found a spell that would duplicate objects at touch, making it difficult for potential thieves to get hold of the original item. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the first object on his left (a Remembrall) and chanted, " _Gemino_!"

 

The spell had no effect whatsoever- perhaps he was doing it wrong. He took out his notes and reviewed the hand motion, the proper pronunciation. Heck, he's a Ravenclaw, isn't he? He can do this.

 

" _Gemino_!" Still nothing. 

 

He got up from the bed and faced the mirror, checking his hand movements. As he tried again, however, the door flew open; his Kihyun hyung entered with a loud "Changkyun-ah!" and in his surprise, the younger gasped, " _Gemin_ -OH!"

 

A flash of pinkish light burst from the end of his wand, hitting the mirror and rebounding off the walls, hitting himself and Kihyun in the process.

 

The force sent Kihyun flying flat on his bum. As soon as he landed, a smaller Kihyun appeared- eyes wild and pupils pointing towards different directions- clinging onto him like a lint. With horror, Changkyun stepped back and tripped into the open suitcase on the floor. A paper-like imitation of himself appeared, walking aimlessly and continuously hitting the four-poster bed, creating more copies.

 

Both boys screamed in terror. Kihyun grabbed Changkyun towards the exit as another cursed pair appeared with the touch.

 

"What the fuck?" Kihyun yelled, pulling Changkyun through the common room and down the tower. More Kihyuns and Changkyuns popped out of thin air as they hit the walls, wrecking havoc in their wake. The real Changkyun is half-screaming, half-crying. 

 

"I'm sorry, hyung! I didn't know-"

 

Breathing heavily, Kihyun could think of nothing but to ask Hyunwoo for help. The Gryffindor prefect is a year older than he is; he would surely know what to do, right?

 

When they reached the entrance hall, fourth year Hufflepuff boy Jooheon was emerging from the great hall after a seemingly enjoyable breakfast. He spotted the panicking pair and bounced his way towards them. Unaware of their predicament, he wrapped an arm around Changkyun, even bumping into Kihyun in the process. "Changkyun-ah! Kihyun hyung!"

 

More flattened versions of Changkyun and pesky little Kihyuns erupted from the touch and headed into the great hall. Students screamed as the fake copies paraded inside and latched onto everyone. It did not help that they started throwing food at the things- Peeves even joined the commotion- and only worsened the situation. A horde of robe-clad schoolchildren poured out the hall and bumped into the trio as they stood frozen on the spot- Jooheon yelling at the top of his lungs as a devilish Kihyun refused to let go of his uniform.

 

One of the students who scampered out the hall was Sytherin fifth year Minhyuk, prying off a particularly insistent imitation of Kihyun.

 

"Get off me, Ki, what the fuck? Let's go ask Professor Lo-"

 

As soon as he set eyes on the real Kihyun, Changkyun, and Jooheon rooted to the spot, he let out a loud scream of terror, jumping around to take the fake Kihyun off himself.

 

Hyungwon, Minhyuk's fellow fifth year Slytherin and a prefect, came out the now-empty hall calmly with his book and flicked his wand towards the struggling boy. 

 

" _Petrificus totalus_!"

 

With perfect aim, the copy snapped and landed hard and unmoving into the stone floors.

 

"Is that a bogart?"

 

"No- what, Minhyuk's bogart shape-shifts into my form?" Kihyun asked, incredulously. "What bogart even freezes with-"

 

"Not the point, dude!" Minhyuk says.

 

"Why are there so many copies of you now milling about the castle?" Hyungwon said, still unruffled.

 

At this point, Changkyun would not stop crying, and Jooheon was trying to calm him down. "I was practising the Gemino spell," Changkyun admitted.

 

"What the fuck- you're too young for that!" Kihyun castigated right away. "You should've asked for my help- but even I can't do that properly yet... It's seventh grade!"

 

Changkyun cried even more. Kihyun wrapped both arms around the kid, apologising for shouting at him. "I'm just- what if you got hurt or- I'm sorry-"

 

Just then, a meow echoed off the walls- Mrs Norris found them and ran off to Filch, no doubt. Soon, the teachers would be there too.

 

"No magic in the corridors, Hyungwon; let's find Hyunwoo!" Kihyun warned. They all ran, careful not to trip or bump into the cursed boys, and reached the entrance of the Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady glared at their robes. "Nuh-uh, no can do."

 

"Where else could Hyunwoo hyung be at this point?" Minhyuk asked.

 

"Hyunwoo, did you say?" the Fat Lady said thoughtfully. "You know students poured in through me in a frenzy, but I never saw them with the crowd. I heard him and Hoseok say they're off to the library."

 

"Wha- the finals is not until next month?" Jooheon said, incredulous. 

 

"Do we have a problem with that?" Kihyun asked (he'd been studying for the exams since last month).

 

They all reached the library, which was devoid of the chaos that was the great hall.

 

"Hey, aren't you all here?" Hyunwoo said in good nature, smiling at them all as the books float to the higher shelves. 

 

Hoseok appeared from behind another row and greeted them all with a playful jab on Kihyun's shoulder. 

 

"Noooo!"

 

But it was too late. Kihyun multiplied once more before their eyes.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK," Hoseok yelled as a Kihyun-copy latched itself onto him, tugging at his robes. He grabbed a book and hit it on the head, but more copies emerged, one bumping into Changkyun and producing more sheet-like copies of the kid. They fled off to safety, with Hyunwoo grabbing Kihyun and Changkyun off. Minhyuk and Jooheon were on top of the table, hugging and screaming. The other students were by now running for their lives, even Madam Pince.

 

Hyungwon waved his wand again and detached the ones on Hoseok's legs.

 

Somewhere, Hyunwoo, Kihyun, and Changkyun were being chased by more Kihyuns, and in Hyunwoo's panic he stupefied some, effectively bringing more to existence.

 

"Stop- stop!" Hyungwon said loudly. No one heard him amid the chaos though, so he raised his wand once more and shouted, " _Immobilius_!"

 

All the copies stopped moving and went into some kind of a trance, and they all fell silent. "Seriously, don't you all have your fucking wands?" Hyungwon asked, irritated.

 

"But... no magic outside the classrooms-" Kihyun the Ravenclaw prefect reasoned, always the sucker for rules.

 

"In this situation, you care about the fucking rules-"

 

Professor Longbottom appeared in the doorway, sweating profusely. "What happened here?"

 

They told the young herbology professor all about Changkyun practising. "Oh no. This spell is being used in the old Gringotts vaults to protect century-old treasures... but the basic way to stop this is-"

 

He grabbed Kihyun and Changkyun together and raised his wand. Both boys flinched as he cast " _Finite incantatem_!"

 

"But great use of immobilius, Chae."

 

"Thank you sir."

 

"Damn, of course, finite incantatem," Hyunwoo said, turning towards Kihyun.

 

"Why were you trying to learn the spell?" Longbottom asked gently.

 

"Some kids were hiding my stuff."

 

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME," Kihyun raged, looking ready to break someone's hands the instant he learns who did this to his favourite Ravenclaw.

 

"Luna used to wear a cork necklace as a charm to deflect potential bullies or something," Longbottom said, reminiscing. "Didn't work, though."

 

"Y-you mean THE Luna Lovegood? The naturalist? You know her?" Jooheon said, eyes wide. "I'm her fan!"

 

"Yep, went to school together. But she's a year younger."

 

"Wow. I have all her books."

 

"I can get you a signed copy if you want. She's very nice."

 

"I love you forever, sir," Jooheon declared, and Minhyuk pouted, tugging Jooheon close to his chest. "You're my baby!" Minhyuk said directly into Jooheon's ear.

 

"Anyway, gemino is complicated at your age, but what do you say to a private lesson on tarantallegra charm?" Longbottom offered Changkyun. "Something to impress your bullies with. A wise man once said I should learn to stand up to my enemies."

 

"Really?" the boy asked, incredulous. Kihyun gave him an encouraging nod, so Changkyun said, "Sure!"

 

"Although," Longbottom said, looking around at the dazed imitations of Kihyun and Changkyun all over the library, "I'm not sure if the Headmistress would let you off detention-"

 

"Messrs Yoo and Im!" McGonagall's voice was quiet but carried throughout the now empty library. She is followed by a handful of other teachers.

 

Longbottom stepped forward. "I've managed to contain the spell, professor, but the boys may need to see Madam Pomfrey just to be sure."

 

"Very well, thank you, Professor Longbottom." With a wide gesture, the Headmistress made the copies disappear. Kihyun helped Changkyun explain what happened. 

 

"One important thing you should learn is never practice spells in front of a mirror," the old professor said. "As for the kids stealing from you, we'll track them and give them detention and counselling," she added kindly. "Proceed to the hospital wing for further assessment, please. I will let you off detention, Messrs Yoo and Im, but I'll have to dock 50 points off Ravenclaw for the disturbance this caused."

 

The teachers soon filtered out of the library, including Longbottom with a tap of Changkyun's shoulder. As the others start planning what to do next- Minhyuk and Jooheon to Hagrid's- Kihyun looked down and saw that he and Hyunwoo are still holding hands. He tried to pull his hand away, but Hyunwoo grasped at him tighter, interlacing their fingers.

 

"Please. It feels great," Hyunwoo pleads with a cute pout- and honestly, Kihyun felt great too, so he let him. With his free hand, Hyunwoo wrapped an arm around Changkyun's tiny shoulder.

 

"Stop crying now; it's okay," he told the younger gently. Finally, Changkyun wiped his tears and gave a smile.

 

Hoseok said he would accompany Hyungwon to the Slytherin common room in case there were strays.

 

"I'll join them to the hospital wing," Hyunwoo replied, still holding on to Kihyun's hand. 

 

Hoseok noticed and winked before following Hyungwon's long strides down the hall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a Potterhead, but I actually don't like writing Hogwarts AU because Harry Potter is a fiction in itself. Still, this dream kind of disturbed me, so I had to write it down. Hope you enjoyed, yeah? Let me know in the comments ><
> 
> @shykneeonyou on twt  
> thatgirlyeojoo on cc


End file.
